


Drown Me (In Your Affections)

by whatthefridge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Allison get ready for their sacrificial deaths. Except this time it's Erica chosen to hold Allison down.





	Drown Me (In Your Affections)

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt asking for "how about Allica where Erica is not unceremoniously killed off and survives s3a and the two of them manage to overcome what happened between them in s2?"
> 
> Just GAH all the Erica feels now.

Allison's heart raced as she stood in front of the ice baths. Deaton asked her what she'd brought, and she clutched her dad's silver bullet hoping for some reprieve and finding only nausea. 

She had to die in order to save her dad. She, along with Scott and Stiles, dying for their own parents.

Lydia tried to appear calm beside Stiles as Erica chewed her fingers, stuck to the walls like she'd crumble to the floor otherwise.

"But it's not just someone to hold you under," Deaton went on, his voice on the verge of cracking. "It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."

Allison exchanged weak smiles with Lydia. Her best friend was her best bet of surviving after Scott, and they both knew it.

"Erica," Deaton said, causing Erica to pause in her jittering, "you go with Allison."

Erica's mouth dropped. "Really? I mean, shouldn't that job go to Lydia? Allison and I aren't exactly..."

"Friends?" Allison offered.

She'd only known Erica for a few months before Derek had came into the picture. A bare few months to learn of Erica's epilepsy and how she always had something to prove even if no one believed in her. Then Derek seduced her with a solution to her seizures and gave her something she never had before—power. She donned a femme fatale persona, with her breasts out, bouncing along with her fake curls and going out of her way to flirt with Scott at every opportunity she got.

Allison felt _bad_ for her, but the feeling only went so far. Erica needed Allison's jealousy, if not for her own ego, then for Derek and the battle lines he was drawing between his new Hale pack and the Argents. Scott was seen as siding with the hunters, and therefore an enemy to Derek. Erica had become just a henchman working toward Derek's goals.

Allison felt a pang a guilt every time she thought about how she'd discovered Erica in the storage room of the bank vault, nearly dead, with barely a pulse left. Erica—and Boyd—got trapped there by the Alpha pack after losing faith in Derek to protect them, but not before being Allison helped Gerard lure, capture, and torture them for information on Derek.

It was Allison's dad that showed mercy and ultimately released them.

Allison already tried apologizing to Erica for shooting her and Boyd full of arrows in the woods despite Erica pleading for mercy. Gerard had gotten into Allison's head, made her bloodthirsty for ridding the world of monsters. It'd turned _her_ into a monster in the process. But Erica had waved off the apology, like the words didn't mean anything, and Allison couldn't fault her for it. Erica was used to getting the short end of the stick.

She needed more than words from Allison feeling bad. And she was on her own these days after Derek threw Isaac out of his loft and refused to let Erica near him after Boyd fell dead at the hands of the Alpha pack.

But Allison noticed how Erica gravitated towards her these days.

She hadn't been sure _what_ was going on when Erica intercepted Isaac, choosing to enter Allison's window herself, back when Scott sent him to check on Allison. 

Erica had rolled her eyes when Allison ambushed the supposed intruder, throwing Erica to the ground and bringing a dagger to her throat. 

"Some things never change," she'd said, not even trying to grapple Allison off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Making sure you're still alive. You weren't at school today."

"Why do you even care?"

"You know, Scott's not the only one allowed to be worried."

Allison had sat back, eying Erica intently without removing the dagger. "I can take care of myself. You, of all people, should know that."

Erica only smirked at the reminder of Allison's kanima-venom retaliation back at Scott's house. "Yeah, but even psychic bitches can have an off day." 

She'd then gestured to the situation she was in at that moment, and Allison had to smile too. It wasn't the first time she hovered over a prone Erica, who, by all accounts should have had the supernatural upper hand. "Off day or three," Allison remarked.

Allison had spent the rest of that day with Erica. She'd been absolutely sure her dad was responsible for the deaths, and her finding the five-fold knot on his desk only made the suspicion worse. They then went to investigate the abandoned power plant, where they failed to stop the latest sacrifice before Allison's dad showed up, guns blazing at the Darach. 

Allison was bitter at her dad for holding secrets, but he was honorable, possibly the only honorable hunter left.

And she had to save him.

"A connection is still a connection," Deaton said, bringing Allison back to her present dilemma.

Allison nodded as Erica narrowed her eyes at the vet/druid. 

"You really believe I can do this?" Erica objected. "I'm the reason my own pack mate is dead. I wasn't strong enough for Boyd. How do you expect me to tether Allison to this world if I can't even get my own shit together?"

"It's my fault," Allison replied.

Scott put his hand up. "It's neither of your faults. Okay? The Alpha pack were willing to do anything to get to Derek. And now Jennifer is going to do everything in her power to get to _them_."

"He's right," Lydia said. "And if we don't act quickly, we'll be powerless to stop it."

A shiver went up Allison’s spine, and she swore she saw Erica shudder too. Their eyes met as Allison nodded to Erica, hoping to convey she’s ready whenever Erica is too.

“I’m not going down without a fight,” Erica announced with new determination in her tone.

“Neither am I,” Allison said as the anxiety wound tighter in her chest, but this time it felt like there was a bit of rope in there too.

“Well, then,” Erica cracked her knuckles, “ready to die?”


End file.
